Le Dernier Combat
by Cassidy Darks
Summary: Le Dernier Combat entre le Bien et le Mal.


Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Le Dernier Combat

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, elle po voulu que je lui vole snifff :'(

Petite note de l'auteur : Ce one-shot fait parti du receuil de mes trois one-shot, le dernier jour de cette ère, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur les deux. R&R please.

Maintenant place au …

**_Le Dernier Combat :_**

C'est la fin. C'est le Dernier Combat. Ce n'est pas celui que l'on attendait, mais, c'est le Dernier Combat. Le Bien contre le Mal. La Lumière contre les Ténèbres. L'Ordre contre le Chaos. L'éternel lutte du Blanc contre le Noir qui a commencé à l'aube de la création du monde et qui finira avec sa destruction. Anges et Démons s'affronte sous mes yeux et je ne fais rien. Je ne peux plus rien faire sauf regarder ce massacre, cette hécatombe.

Voila le bien qui prend un avantage, futile, dérisoire, inutile : Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Ombrage, Ron, les Aurors.

Le mal contre-attaque et ils sont encore à égalité.

L'Ombre : Peter, Malefoy père et fils, Mc Nair, Lestrange, les Mangemorts, Harry. Voldemort a été tué il y a déjà deux ans, en accord avec la prophétie par le survivant, Harry Potter.

Rogue transplane. Drôle de stratégie lui qui connaît celle de l'ennemi part en pleine bataille, en plein Dernier Combat.

Pourquoi l'ancien emblème du Bien est-il passé du côté des Ténèbres ? Nul ne le sait pas même Ron et moi, ses amis. Ses anciens amis, malheureusement.

Ma vie a été bien depuis Poudlard. La lutte dans l'Ordre, celle contre Voldemort, celle contre Harry, son mariage avec !!!!, leur enfant, le mien, la malédiction, la lente remontée du Mal, l'avancée du Dernier Combat.

Mon seul réconfort est e voir le Bien, et Ron aussi, tenir à cet Harry qui n'est plus le survivant.

Quedver transplane. Grande perte. Mais cela ne changera rien à la fin du Dernier Combat. Moi d'habitude si terre-à-terre, je connais la fin. Je ne sais comment, ni pourquoi. Je connais la fin de la plus terrible bataille de cet ère.

Le Mal va vaincre mais cela ne servira à rien. Le Maître des Ténèbres va être tué.

        Le Dernier Combat est fini. Mc Gonagall, Ombrage, les Aurors, Ron sont à terre. Mort. Dumbledore agonise. Je vais le voir, le soutenir pour son dernier soupir. Harry reste là. Il nous regarde et je m'accroupi au-dessus du directeur succombe lentement.

Courage professeur, je dis doucement. Vous devez me le dire, je suis la seule à pouvoir témoigner maintenant. Les rares Mangemorts encore en vie se rendront bien vite et je serais là.

Lunard, Peter, Rogue et Harry, répondit dans le souffle le vieil homme.

Merci, je murmure en pleurant. 

Dumbledore meurt dans mes bras. Je sanglote encore pendant quelques temps.

Harry me prend dans ses bras. Je ne l'ais pas entendu arriver mais je sent sa respiration saccadée. Il pleure. Le Harry qui me tient dans ses bras est bien celui d'autre fois. Il pleure. Il n'est pas à cet instant celui qui depuis des années massacre des innocents. Celui là ne pleure jamais. Le Harry qui était mon ami n'a donc pas totalement disparu du Mage Noir.

Nous restons comme çà le temps de nous calmer puis il se détache de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont redevenus de ce vert si intense que j'adore. Puis doucement sans bouger, sans détourner son regard, ses yeux reprennent cette agressivité cette méchanceté du Chaos. On reste encore comme çà. Ni lui, ni moi n'osons détourner les yeux de ceux de l'autre.

Puis il transplane. Il revient. Il s'approche de moi m'embrasse et me dit : Adieu et il repart.

Je reste encore longtemps comme çà, presque pétrifié par ce que le Seigneur de l'Ombre et moi avons fait. On s'est compris. Il m'a demandé pardon, j'ai accepté pour toutes ses victimes.

Puis je retourne à Poudlard et j'attends que les Mangemorts viennent se rendre à la seule survivante du Bien. Cela prend quelques heures car Harry n'est pas encore mort, il va d'abord dire adieu à sa femme et à nos enfants. Mais le mal capitule, je le sens. Alors j'attends calmement.

Fin du one-shot.

Merci à mes reviewers et, s'il yen a, à mes lecteurs silencieux.

Cassidy Darsktone.


End file.
